Naraku's Desire
by Suspended Thoughts
Summary: Do you even feel anything at the moment?” Kagome asked him, her lips inches away from his. “Does this hurt you, does it Tempt you? Do you wanna hurt me…” Kagome said as she licked his lips and then closed her fist all the way, Kikyou’s dead clay body smas
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa! Hey there Guys and Gals, this story is an Inuyasha and kagome pairing, Kikyou will be In it along with other people, but! I don't like kikyou -_-, so I will be making her look like the bad guy here ^-^, if you don't like it than Leave.nicely. Please R&R, even if it is good or bad. At least I will know if it is a good fanfic or not. Well, I hope you enjoy, and if you don't I tried. Ja'Ne  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, sunrise, Shonen Sunday, Nonetheless this fanfic does belong to me, so don't steal it! Bai bai.  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
Prologue.  
  
It was the night of the shingetsu and Inuyasha laid wide-awake in kaede's hut. He couldn't Fall asleep since he was a human and the thought of that mocked him in his mind. He cursed himself a million times before kagome had woken up and had stood in her sleeping bag looking at inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha, your still awake?" Kagome said to him as she pushed herself up and crawled groggily to where inuyasha stood.  
  
" Feh, why do you care?" Inuyasha replied, as he looked the other way while kagome made herself comfy next to him resting her head on his shoulders.  
  
" Why shouldn't I?'' She said as she closed her eyes falling asleep almost immediately after, She felt safe and comfortable next to him, even though he was still a human.  
  
" Because......" As he was about to speak he turned his head back at kagome and found that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at this and blushed a bit before getting up and carrying kagome to her sleeping bag.  
  
As he was carrying her, he could smell her scent, it was as vibrant and strong as if he was still a hanyou. Kagome had always smelled good, and Inuyasha loved her smell, it played with his senses as a hanyou and it even played with him in his human form.  
  
Inuyasha laid her down gently on her sleeping bag, swiping away a piece of her raven black hair from her smooth face, and afterwards he would stare at her beauty. But, she looked so much like kikyou that it scared him.  
  
He needed some air; he was getting hot and tense and didn't know if he could control himself if he stood there just a little while longer. She was so vulnerable sleeping like that, so frail. He could just ravage her right on the spot.  
  
" Dammit, this is just was I need, a raging hard-on." Inuyasha said to himself as he walked out kaede's hut and walked into the forest to see if he could relive some tension.  
  
Kikyou who had been following Inuyasha as he entered the forest appeared in front of him out of nowhere, and greeted Inuyasha with a Tricky voice.  
  
" Hello, my dear Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha who was caught off guard jumped back and quickly sighed in otter disbelief; the one and only kikyou shocked him. (Wench!)  
  
" What the hell do you want kikyou? I already told you, I want nothing to do with you anymore!" Inuyasha replied as he walked by her.  
  
Kikyou placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back to face her, she put her hand under his chin and made him look into her eyes, those golden light hues staring at her.  
  
" Can you truly tell it to my face?" she asked him her cold hand sending chills down Inuyasha's back.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her his golden hues augmenting on what to say. He had still loved her, but nonetheless he was with kagome, he couldn't leave her.  
  
" Kikyou, why do you make things difficult?" he asked her has he suddenly took kikyou into his arms, her body was "* so cold*" He thought to himself.  
  
Kikyou embraced him also resting her head on his shoulder. A evil grin suddenly taken form on her lips. "* Inuyasha, while your embracing me your poor kagome is being kidnapped by Naraku himself.... your so weak*"  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
As Naraku-entered kaede's hut quietly he made his way to kagome and looked at her. She had her little body curved into a ball. He smirked and had a grin on his lips.  
  
" Kagome, here you are and I finally have you. So long have I been waiting for the day when I would make you mine even if it's against your own will." He said quietly and took kagome into his arms and left kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome awoke by the sudden movement and speed at which they were traveling in, but to her surprise she was in Naraku's arms. She gasped and called inuyasha.  
  
" INUYASHA!!!!" 


	2. AN Gomen¤

Author note. Jan-12-04  
  
Konnichiwa! Sorry I haven't updating, I've been busy with school and all, but ill have the 1 chapter up in about a week or sooner =). I thank you for your reviews, and ill make sure to add on to the story if I see that you's really enjoy it, and judging by the prologue's reviews I say you's do!! Well I'm sorry and I hope you can wait just a little while longer! Ja'Ne  
  
( Ps.! I'm at school at the moment....so I have'ta rush...Shhhhh!!!)  
  
Yours truly  
  
Kateru-chan:D ! 


	3. Irony

????! Or Konnichiwa!! I think Lol. Well I'm finally adding the first real chapter. I hope its good, hopefully it will be. Thank you all for your reviews I really appreciated them! =) Well I hope you enjoy! Ja'Ne  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shonen Sundays. Nonetheless like I said, this fanfic does belong to me! So don't steal it please!  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=--_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
Chapter one. (Irony) ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed hoping they weren't to far from Kaede's hut.  
  
"Calling out for the Half-breed?" Naraku said in a calm voice as he looked down at his mate to be, a sheepish yet evil grin on his lips.  
  
" What do you care?! Put me down!! Let go of me!" Kagome said as she kicked and screamed.  
  
" Hmmm, you ask why I care? Merely because I have great plans for you, and if you do not obey I will tell Kanna to take your soul and I will use it to make a replica of your body and gain more Shikon jewels" He replied.  
  
" Go ahead! Inuyasha will Kick your......" But before she was finished Naraku interrupted her.  
  
" Inuyasha will what?" He asked. " Inuyasha is grasping Kikyou in his arms right at this very moment, you think he would leave her to rescue you?"  
  
" Ki...kikyou?" Kagome said in as if questioning what he said, jealousy coursing through her. How could he be with her now? Of course, he never stopped loving her...not even for an instant. She remembered when Inuyasha said them words, and they had just made themselves clear in her mind.  
  
Naraku grinned. His mind game was working, and kagome took it all in. " Yes, kikyou. Inuyasha is with kikyou right now. Embracing her and she embracing him as they once did 50 years ago. You can't compare yourself to kikyou in anyway."  
  
Kagome bowed her head as they got to Naraku's Mansion and he set her down gently unto the floor.' Your right, I can't compare myself with her, or nor will Inuyasha look at me with loving eyes as he does when he looks at kikyou....." Naraku had completely brainwashed her. And now she was his for the taken.  
  
"Kagome....." Naraku said as he stood before her, his shadow covering the sun that shone on her. "Kagome, you can reign with me, and get revenge against Kikyou and Inuyasha" Naraku replied as if trying to plot her against them both.  
  
Kagome looked up with desolated eyes, as if all of what he said had ate away at her. " I will get revenge against them both." Kagome said in a harsh yet monotone voice.  
  
Naraku grinned and led kagome inside, but all the while Kagura was watching the whole thing that just happened between them both. What the hell was scheming she said to herself.  
  
"What is Naraku planning to do? Hmmm" She whispered into the air looking at Naraku and Kagome trail off into His Mansion.  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-  
  
As kagome was being kidnapped Inuyasha was embracing kikyou, but faintly he heard kagome's voice of into the distance and he knew he had to return quickly to Kaede's hut.  
  
" Kagome!" He pushed Kikyou away and looked at her those cocky eyes glaring at her. " What did you do to kagome?!" He asked.  
  
Kikyou looked at him as she brung her right hand up to her mouth and started to laugh.  
  
" Inuyasha you are so foolish! Embracing me as if there was no tomorrow, while your kagome was being kidnapped by your biggest enemy.....Naraku....the one who plotted us against each other. Now he will have kagome turn against you as he did us. I wish you good luck in trying to gain her back, maybe as we speak he has already marked her?, something you should've done awhile ago..."  
  
And with that Kikyou called upon her youkai and floated away laughing at his stupidity.  
  
" Kikyou!!! Where the hell is Kagome at you wench!?......Come back here!!!!" Inuyasha saw her trail off, his body tense and Angered. What the hell was he thinking? He was caught up in the moment that he forgot about kagome. Dammit maybe he was foolish.  
  
" You stupid!..." He said to himself as he angrily Ran to Naraku's Mansion, sniffing the air as he went for kagome's scent. He cursed himself a million times again, what the hell was he suppose to do now? He was in his human form, how strong could he be?  
  
But more bad news was unraveling as Inuyasha made his was to Kagome, Kouga had locked unto his scent and was following him now. _-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
Kouga had been right on Inuyasha's track and he easily made his way to him, leaping from tree to tree keeping an eye out on him. How he hated that damn hanyou, taking his women.  
  
" Inuyasha you dirty Mutt..." He said to himself as he ran along the treetops making his was to the clearing that was up ahead. He jumped of the tree and waited for Inuyasha to show up. He would rip his body into a million pieces and feed it to his wolves. How that thought excited him.  
  
Just as he was thinking, Inuyasha showed up and stopped to catch his breath. He was almost tired. This damn human body he had wasn't worth anything! " Dammit!" Inuyasha said out loud birds storming out of trees  
  
Kouga smirked as he saw his archrival swear up and down at himself. He walked up slowly to Inuyasha and grinned and chuckled deep in his throat. This was the perfect time to get rid of him. Kagome would be free, and then when he killed Naraku kagome would praise him. (To much Confidence is Unbelievable X.x; ) it was the perfect plan.  
  
" Inuyasha, you stupid mutt, ill get rid of you now once and for all!"  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
A/N Thanks for reading, hope it was good I had some writers block, X.x, gah, forgive me if it's horrible. Next chapter will be much better ^-^! Ja'Ne! Well R&R and see ya soon :D 


	4. Kouga's plan!

(Singing L'Arc~en~Ciels "Stay away") Hi there! Gosh it's been such a long time since I've updated, (sighs) school and homework sucks y'know ^-^. My last chapter, I think, sucked. But I've been reading some Fanfics and I've gotten some ideas! Bleh enough of me talking and on with the story!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shonen Sundays. Nonetheless like I said, this fanfic does belong to me! So don't steal it please! (Who'd want to anyways?)  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=--_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_ Chapter 2 (Kouga's Plan!)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Inuyasha, you stupid mutt, ill get rid of you now once and for all!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw Kouga standing in front of him. What the hell did he want Inuyasha wondered, he was in no position to fight, and in the night nonetheless.  
  
"Kouga you stupid" Inuyasha growled and held his tongue from insulting the dumb wolf. He had no time for foolish rivalry.  
  
"What do you want?! I have no damn time for you!" Inuyasha screamed at him his hues holding a firey anger already from what kikyou did to him. He didn't need Kouga on his case now; if sunrise came before anything Inuyasha swore he'd rip the damn wolf apart.  
  
Kouga chuckled low in his throat as if mocking Inuyasha words. "What do I want, hmmm what do I want?" Kouga asked himself in a mocking way. "I want my women you stupid hanyou!!!! And for that I will fight you till the death!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him with a dumbstruck look and plummeted to the floor because of Kouga's ignorance. "You're...you're women. You mean Kagome?" Inuyasha hated when Kouga fought for Kagome, Kagome was his, and his only! Even if he didn't express it.  
  
"Who did you think I was talking about you idiot?! Of course kagome!" Kouga replied as he quickly charged at Inuyasha with a strong kick.  
  
Inuyasha dodged and front flipped over Kouga now standing behind him. The only thing he could do was jump here and there.  
  
"Stop running from me! Once I kill you I will claim Kagome for me and laugh at you on your way to hell" Kouga turned around and charged at Inuyasha once more thrusting his self strongly towards him with a strong kick of the ground.  
  
Kouga Collided directly with Inuyasha and Inuyasha held his arms In front of him to guard himself from Kouga's Attack.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as the impact from the blow propelled him straight into a tree and then he fell to the ground with a huge "Plop!"  
  
"Damn you Kouga, I swear........ If get up from here! You're going to be wishing you were dead right now!" Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off. "Keh! You can't get rid of me just by one attack. You're so weak facing me in my human form! Is that best that you can do?!" Inuyasha replied  
  
Kouga smirked and smiled wickedly at him when he then noticed that Kagome wasn't with him. Kouga stopped and looked around." Where is kagome!?" "Well now you notice right! Kagome isn't with me!" Inuyasha screamed at him buying time for sunrise, which was in a couple of minutes. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he looked down a big and sneaky grin wondering unto his lips.  
  
"What do you mean she's not with you?! Where is she?!" Kouga asked.  
  
"Why do you need to know, Kagome isn't nothing to ya!" Inuyasha growled as he realized the amount of time he was wasting arguing with Kouga, he could've been halfway to Naraku's castle by now!  
  
"Because she's my Women! Now where is she?!" Kouga showed his teeth growling.  
  
"Look I have no damn time for you so if you wont let me go, I'll have to kill you!" Inuyasha replied as the sky slowly became the color Orange and then a light pink mixed with blue. Sunrise came and Inuyasha thanked the gods that he wasn't a wretched human anymore.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head; his hair changing to them silver locks and those kawaii dog-ears appearing on top of his head, the suns early rays of light reflecting off of them. Inuyasha opened his now golden amber hues and stared straight into Kouga's eyes.  
  
"Are you going to let me go? Or do I have to kick you're ass?" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and transformed it pointing it at him.  
  
Kouga looked around more worried about Kagome then Inuyasha's threat. " Where is Kagome you mutt?! What have you done to her?!" Kouga took one step forward his hands in tight fists.  
  
"Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku you idiot! Now I'm leaving! I swear, if you try to stop me, I'll shove that stupid tail of yours down your damn throat!" Inuyasha replied and sheathed his Tetsusaiga turning around and running off at his full speed.  
  
-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_- Moments later-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kouga was running right behind Inuyasha trying to catch up to him. Inuyasha had left Him just like that and he wanted some answers, he didn't tell him where Kagome was at so now he decided to follow him.  
  
Inuyasha looked back as she kept running his silver locks and red haori trailing behind him in the wind.  
  
"I told you I would kill ya!! What the hell do you want now! Like I said I have no time for a ignorant piece of junk like you!" Inuyasha replied picking up his speed.  
  
"Inuyasha I am going to follow you until I find kagome, until then I wont even lay a finger on you until I find out what you did to her!" Kouga was now at Inuyasha's side both of them merely a blur in the woods.  
  
"Keh! Whatever just don't get in my way!" Inuyasha said as he glared from the corner of his right eye at Kouga. He didn't care that Kouga was there, but he was wasting more than enough time on him. What if Naraku Killed Kagome, then what would he do. He couldn't live it down if that where to happen.  
  
Anger and sadness spread through his body at that thought. It was enough to make him go insane but he kept his cool long enough.  
  
As Inuyasha sniffed the air once more he could tell he was close to Kagome and Naraku's castle. He could smell the Miasma from miles away. He whispered Kagome's name in his mind hoping that she was okay.  
  
"Are we there yet dammit, I have no patience for this crap!" Kouga blurted out. "Shut up! Were here already.........." Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as an eerie song played in Inuyasha's ears.  
  
He could smell Naraku's scent everywhere. He just hoped that for Naraku's sake, He hadn't put one finger on kagome, because if he did................  
  
-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=--_  
  
End of chapter 2! What did you's think? I was really pressed for time.....( looks at her clock) 12:18!!! AHHH!! School.........geez! I have to go! Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it..( who am I kidding I was hurrying) Well R&R Bais! 


	5. Confrontation And new Feelings!

Hey there everyone! This is the third chapter to my fanfic! Some of yous asked me what the parings were, and the pairings are Inuyasha and kagome! And that's it! No, I am not strickly Inuyasha and kagome, just in this fanfic yeah; maybe after I am done with this fanfic I will make another story with Naraku and kagome eh? Well Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them! Well enough of me talking and blabbing about stuff!! On with the story! (-)  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me although I wish he did, sadly and truthfully he doesn't! Inuyasha does though belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shonen Sunday. So don't sue me! I'm poor enough as it is!  
  
Chapter 3 (Confrontation and new feelings)  
  
Song of the moment -= "_Gravity_"=-; By Maaya Sakamoto (Wolfs Rain Ending)  
  
"_Been a long road to follow, been there and gone tomorrow, without saying goodbye to yesterday. Are the Memories I hold still falling, or has the tears diluted them_?"

--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
"Are we there yet dammit, I have no patience for this crap!" Kouga blurted out. "Shut up! Were here already.........." Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as an eerie song played in Inuyasha's ears.  
  
He could smell Naraku's scent everywhere. He just hoped that for Naraku's sake, He hadn't put one finger on kagome, because if he did............he didn't know how he'd react, and how he would lose control.  
  
"So this is Naraku's Castle." Kouga smirked.  
  
"Yeah...this is Naraku's castle." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air looking for Kagome's scent. He had a hard time finding it because the Miasma Mixed in with hers. "I smell Kagome...But her scent is so faint..." Inuyasha said as he leaped off the cliff and ran towards the smell.  
  
Kouga ran right behind him and looked around while looking for kagome. " Naraku's place...is a piece of crap," he said to himself while he felt like he was being looked at. And he was right, Kagura didn't move from the spot that she was in, and she was paying very close attention to Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha...Something doesn't seem right here...Its to quiet" Kouga said in a cocky voice to Inuyasha. Inuyasha Looked around and then stopped in the middle of the court to look around. "Yeah, Its way to quiet. Kagura or Kanna should've jumped out on us by now...." Inuyasha said, but without his knowing, Kagura had made her way slowly and quietly next to Inuyasha.  
  
"If you know what is best for you and your human...it is best not to make any sudden moves..." Kagura said in a whisper to Inuyasha a sly smile on her lips.  
  
Inuyasha caught of guard pondering about why it was to quiet turned around and jumped back and quickly withdrew his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Where is Kagome?! Tell me right now before I wipe that stupid smirk off of your face!" Inuyasha said Infuriated. Kagura Laughed and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I will help you find your Human...If you promise to Kill Naraku..." Kagura Said to him in a serious tone.  
  
"Don't Believe that Wench! She Killed my Kin! How dare you say you will help us find my Kagome!" Kouga said as he clenched his hands into tight fists.  
  
"Keh! Why would we want your help?!... Up to one of your tricks Kagura?!" Inuyasha said. Kagura smiled, "So you don't want your Human... maybe the feelings are mutual for both of yous"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and glared for a while before putting away his Tetsusaiga. "Tell me... what has naraku done to her?!... and what do you mean by "Mutual"....what is he planning to do with her?!" Inuyasha asked. Kouga listened impatiently for Kagura to speak and all the while wanted to just rip her to shreds, but for Kagome's sake, He held himself back. "So...what is he planning to do?!" Kouga asked.  
  
Kagura smirked and took out her fan and called upon Kanna. "I'll show you" Kanna showed up just a few moments later her face serious as it always was. "Kanna, show them what Naraku and their human are doing" Kanna Nodded and turned the mirror that was facing her to face them. Inuyasha and Kouga cautiously made their way to the mirror and looked into it as Naraku and Kagome appeared in it.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
"Kagome... how is the Kimono that I gave you?" Naraku asked Kagome who was in a trance like Kohaku was in. "It's so beautiful!!" Kagome said while looking around her shoulders to get a better look at the designs. "I'm glad you like it...but... could Inuyasha give you everything that I could give you while still in love with Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome Turned around and looked towards the floor, her raven hair covering her eyes. "Inuyasha.....Inuyasha.....and that wench Kikyou....No...He could never. And I swear to gain revenge against them both! I'll kill them! Inuyasha...how I hate you. Betraying me and running off with kikyou, I meant nothing to him. And since I was nothing, then I will continue to be nothing to him..." Kagome said as she turned her head towards Naraku with a wicked smile.  
  
Naraku chuckled as his plan was working. Soon Kagome would be completely under his control and to his disposal. "That's right, you and I will Kill Inuyasha, and Kikyou.." Naraku said as he made his way to Kagome and sat next to her, bringing her closer to his chest.  
  
Kagome Sighed and put her left hand on his chest and her other wrapped around his waist. "..Inuyasha will never...again, be a part of me." Naraku smiled wickedly and wrapped his arms around her while he thought to himself.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU LECHTURER!" Inuyasha screamed while trying to hold his temper. He couldn't believe that....that that monster could actually have feelings towards anyone, and if he did, then why Kagome?!  
  
"What is he doing holding my Women?!!!!" Kouga blurted out trying as well to hold his temper.  
  
Kagura looked at them. "Do so we have a deal? Your Human for Naraku's death?" Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. He couldn't believe that he was making a deal with Kagura the wind sorceress, what choice did he have? Naraku was pinning Kagome against him, she even said that she didn't want him to be in her life. He couldn't believe it, Jealously, despair, sadness, rage, all coursed through him. He was so foolish seeing Kikyou, and now if anything would happen to kagome, it was his fault and his fault only......  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=-

Puuaahhh! Well, that is like, that first chapter I have posted in months, Hope it was good! If there is anything I could do to make it better let me know k?! Well I hope you enjoyed, please R&R! bai bai!


	6. Decisions

Hey Everyone!! Here's my next Chapter to my Story! I hope you enjoyed what I have so far...and as far as I can tell, yous like it!! Yay! Well Enough of me Talking, I hope you like this Chapter...I think its sad...Kinda maybe..Lol. well Enjoy -

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me although I wish he did, sadly and truthfully he doesn't! Inuyasha does though belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shonen Sunday. So don't sue me! I'm poor enough as it is!

Chapter 4

(Decisions)

Song of the Moment "_Loreley_" By L'ArcenCiel

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. He couldn't believe that he was making a deal with Kagura the wind sorceress, what choice did he have? Naraku was pinning Kagome against him, she even said that she didn't want him to be in her life. He couldn't believe it, Jealously, despair, sadness, rage, all coursed through him. He was so foolish seeing Kikyou, and now if anything would happen to kagome, it was his fault and his fault only.

"Yeah we have a deal...Kagome for Naraku's Death. But ...you better be hoping this isn't a trick cause I'll send you straight to hell!" Inuyasha Said to Kagura.

Kagura smirked and then smiled at him before reaching for the feather in her hair and throwing it into the air making it 10 times the size it was. "I'ma go for awhile while you get your mind straight...and this isn't a trick...I would've killed you by now if it wasn't..." with that she Jumped unto her feather and left with Kanna.

"I don't Like how this is going, what makes you believe that you can trust Kagura?! She slayed my Kin and now you Expect her to just help out my Kagome like that?!" Kouga Blurted out.

"Keh! What choice do I have dammit?! You want to go in there and get yourself killed? Cause if you do then be my guest...I could do without having you around..." Inuyasha said as he walked forward thinking of a way to get in without making any distractions.

Kouga Glared at him before walking in front of him and yelling out Naraku's name, "Naraku! You pervert come out here with my woman!!" Kouga Shouted.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and then yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing?! You want to get Kagome Killed you idiot?!" Inuyasha said.

"What else am I suppose to do?! I wont just stand here and let Naraku touch my Woman like that!" Inuyasha Growled and then threw a rock at Kouga's head making him wail.

"What the...what the heck you hit me with a rock for!!" Kouga turned around with his fists clenched ready to fight with Inuyasha for that rude awakening.

"Because you were yelling for him to come out!!! What kind of a moron would Call out their enemies name?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"who you calling a moron!? Who do you think you are you half breed?!" Kouga shouted out before Naraku came out Kagome holding him right arm looking pale as ever.

"So I see you are here to rescue Kagome....but I don't think Kagome is the one who needs rescuing...isn't that right Kagome?" Naraku said to Kouga and Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and stared deep into his eyes from afar, her features still rough.

"Yes, that's right Naraku...I don't want to leave...Naraku...Naraku actually cares for me...he would never betray me...like.. You...Inuyasha." Kagome said in a somewhat faltering monotone voice as she looked down.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a shocked expression his eyes paling. Naraku had brainwashed her completely, and not only Naraku...her feelings...they were mixed and confused and helping him out.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha exclaimed. "...Kagome I didn't betray you...how could you think that?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Why you ask..." Naraku said, a grimace smile appearing on his face. "Why...that's your question right...." Naraku laughed bitterly and then looked at Kagome. "Kagome, tell him why...Why he has betrayed you..." kagome looked at Naraku and then nodded before looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...you betrayed me...by being with Kikyou...you.." She stopped momentarily before speaking again. "You...were with Kikyou tonight...that's how Naraku took me...because you were with kikyou..." she scuffs at Inuyasha and then glares. "But iam glad that Naraku took me...from now on Inuyasha...I will never be a part of your life, or you of mines...I swear...I swear to kill you ...And Kikyou...I ..I hate you!" Kagome screamed the last part with rage and anger in her voice.

Kouga just looked at Kagome with a confused look on his face. All of this anger, it was all Naraku's fault. "Kagome, even though Inuyasha is a Stupid mutt.." Kouga stops to Glare at Inuyasha momentarily who was all trying to take it in. "..I know you don't really mean that..."

Naraku Looked at Kouga and laughed. "Don't you like your "woman" Like this?" Naraku said to Kouga who was trying to think of a way to take Kagome and run off with her.

"I Don't...." Inuyasha said in a Threatening yet collected voice that surpassed the Gods themselves.

Naraku looked at Inuyasha who now was looking towards the ground his Bangs shadowing his face. "Hmm..." Naraku said as if questioning what he was doing.

"I said... I....Don't..."Now Inuyasha said in a cocky voice as he looked up at Naraku his eyes now the color of a Crimson Haze, and his power cackling around him. "Give Kagome back to me.. NOW!" Inuyasha Lashed out.

"Kagome doesn't love you, nor does she wish to go with you again..." he chuckled and looked at Kagome who seemed to glisten with rage and confusement.

Inuyasha looked at kagome with an infuriated face. "Kagome...Tell me what you want! I can't leave you with him!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then broke away from Naraku. "I told you! I never ..Ever...want you be with you again!!"

Inuyasha looked at her with despair. "Kagome....I -can't- leave-you- with- him...It isn't an Option for me!" Inuyasha screamed out.

Kagome looked at him with an ominous face. "It wasn't my option either to be here, its all your fault" She said to him as she turned her back and started to walk inside of the mansion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha let her go, can't you see she's been Brainwashed my this Worthless half of a demon." Kouga said while glaring at Naraku.

Naraku looked at them and laughed deep within his throat, his eyes locked solely on Inuyasha. "I see the Hanyou feels something for Kagome...I can sense it deep within you...Its all quite Amusing..." Naraku said as he laughed out loud.

"What do you know?! You suddenly Kidnap Kagome and Have Feelings for her?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, especially coming from you, you bastard!!" Inuyasha said at Naraku.

"You think..? But what does your opinion count? Maybe if you wouldn't had been with the priestess none of this would have happened...." Naraku had a grimace smile on his lips as he looked over Inuyasha's Shoulder. "And... Speaking of the devil. Welcome Kikyou" Naraku said.

"Kikyou?!" Inuyasha said as he turned around.

Kikyou just finished coming in through the front gates and sly smile on her face. "Do I surprise you Inuyasha? I was Just with you not so long ago..." She laughed as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Kikyou....what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha screamed out at her.

"What do you care... It's the girl that you're here for...my appearance is none of your business" she said walking forward.

Kagome who was walking to her room suddenly felt a weird presence. She knew exactly who it was, Kikyou. "Kikyou...what is she doing here...?" She said solemnly as she stopped in her tracks.

"She shouldn't be here, not after what she has done..." Kagome said as she went into her room and grabbed her bow and arrows and a satin hair tie to tie her hair up. "She will die today! I swear it!" Kagome Hissed Out as she hurriedly walked out of her room and down the hall into the court.

And as soon as she got their she quickly reached for a Arrow and positioned it on her Bow and pointed it at Kikyou. "It ends here Kikyou!!"

Whoo....I finally posted whoop! I just got my Internet back today...and I just needed to post this chapter. Damn those evil cliffhangers eh? Well R&R And Bais! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Evil Arises

Ha, long time since I updated, its not like people love me, seeing as If I have almost no reviews. Hopefully this will change right? Well Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, sunrise, Shonen Sunday, Nonetheless this fanfic does belong to me, so don't steal it! Bai bai.

--------------

Evil Arises

"She shouldn't be here, not after what she has done..." Kagome said as she went into her room and grabbed her bow and arrows and a satin hair tie to tie her hair up. "She will die today! I swear it!" Kagome Hissed Out as she hurriedly walked out of her room and down the hall into the court.

As soon as she got there she quickly reached for an Arrow and positioned it on her Bow and pointed it at Kikyou. "It ends here Kikyou!"

Kikyou looked at Kagome and smiled. "Kagome, I think you should put that arrow down before you get hurt…"

"Why are you here! You came here to hurt me more didn't you? You came here to Torment me…" Kagome stared fiercely at her, a black and tainted aura appearing around her. Kagome then smiled a crazed and evil smile, her eyes now the color of Crimson haze, Hell within its depths.

Naraku laughed Maniacally as Kagome's spiritual powers were tainted with something much more than malice, something so much eviler than what she'd ever be.

"This here is my bride to be…Take a good look at her Inuyasha, take a good hard look at the woman whom you use to love, because she…is gone". Naraku said as he cupped Kagome's chin and brought her face towards him, his slender and long tongue licking her right cheek.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed out as he stood frozen in his tracks.

Kouga who now had had enough of what was going on went in head first to attack Naraku. Kagome whom now had no control over her desire towards anyone, changed the direction her arrow towards kikyou and now Pointed it towards Kouga. Kagome let go, the arrow now on its way for a direct collision with Kouga's Heart. The Arrow was that of nothing ever seen before either. It was full of Evil, its once spiritual powers now black and hazed with the power of Hatred and anger.

"KOUGA"! Inuyasha Screamed out loud as a Big flash of light Immersed from the spot were kouga was at, a Quiet Hiss being heard with electrical cackles disintegrating anything that stood there now.

Inuyasha now hurried to where Kouga was, but there was no trace of him to be found. "Kagome! What's wrong with you!" He said in a harsh tone. "You'd never do this…" He Now Whispered.

Naraku once again laughed as he looked at Inuyasha. "Surprise surprise, what are you to do now…hmm. So Interesting isn't it? How people could change just by betraying their feelings…"

Kagome now reached for another Arrow and positioned it on her bow once again. Another Smile came to her lips as she now looked at Kikyou and raised her bow and Arrow towards her. This time her eyes turned the color of the deepest void you could think of, her powers now surpassed those of Kikyou's Spiritual Abilities. She shot the arrow at Kikyou, Kikyou Shielding herself from what she thought would surely happen, but the arrow hit the ground two feet away from her.

"All that character for a measly shot at me, but…you missed". Kikyou said with Mocking Laughter.

Kagome smiled now even crazier as she took steps towards Kikyou. Kikyou was now reaching for a arrow and mounting it on her bow. She then pointed it at Kagome and smiled. "Goodbye, Kagome".

Kagome still walking towards her as If in a trance now lifted her right hand and closed it. The arrow that she shot at Kikyou turned into a electrical rope that slithered its way around kikyou, restricting her and shocking her when she dared to move.

"Kikyou…you have such a pretty face… its no wonder Inuyasha never loved me the Way I loved him…" Kagome said in awe. "But, nonetheless…I will have fun smashing that worthless clay face!" Kagome screamed out as she squeezed her hand together bringing it to a closed fist, Kikyou now being restricted and shocked to now end.

"Kagome Stop"! Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards Kagome, his face flushed. He couldn't choose between who he wanted to save. What Kagome said too had been replaying in his head over and over. She loved him, how couldn't he notice it before.

Inuyasha who was now inches from Kagome suddenly came to a hault.

"Inuyasha, unless you want your beloved to be squeezed until her body collapses…I suggest…you stay away from me…" Kagome said in a low and deadly monotone voice.

Inuyasha glared and growled out loud as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't do this…" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and walked towards him, her cheeks flushed with anger. " I wonder Inuyasha, How did you hold kikyou…" Kagome asked him as she approached him and then halted right in front of him, moving her hand unto Inuyasha's chest and then to his heart. "Does it hurt? Does your heart hurt right now? Do you even feel anything at the moment?" Kagome asked him, her lips inches away from his. "Does this hurt you, does it Tempt you? Do you wanna hurt me…" Kagome said as she licked his lips and then closed her fist all the way, Kikyou's dead clay body smashing into pieces.

"KIKYOU!"

----------

Please R&R K?


	8. Desperate Emotions

"Inuyasha, unless you want your beloved to be squeezed until her body collapses…I suggest…you stay away from me…" Kagome said in a low and deadly monotone voice.

Inuyasha glared and growled out loud as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't do this…" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and walked towards him, her cheeks flushed with anger. " I wonder Inuyasha, How did you hold kikyou…" Kagome asked him as she approached him and then halted right in front of him, moving her hand unto Inuyasha's chest and then to his heart. "Does it hurt? Does your heart hurt right now? Do you even feel anything at the moment?" Kagome asked him, her lips inches away from his. "Does this hurt you, does it Tempt you? Do you wanna hurt me…" Kagome said as she licked his lips and then closed her fist all the way, Kikyou's dead clay body smashing into pieces.

"KIKYOU"!

----------------

Desperate Emotions.

Kagome laughed and laughed out loud as she saw Inuyasha's Expression change into one of Magnificent horror. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, Kikyou was gone yet again.

"No… No….KAGOME! What have you done! Whats wrong with you! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why are you acting like this!" Inuyasha screamed and ranted out loud as he grabbed Kagome by her shoulder, Impaling her with his claws.

"I'm sorry…." Kagome said Sympathetically. "I'm sorry ….I didn't make her Suffer more!" Kagome screamed out loud as she Slapped Inuyasha and punched him numerous Times.

"You were always hurting me, hurting me when you chose to rescue her over me! When you chose to hold her tight, show affection towards her Instead of showing Affection towards the one person who never EVER hurt you!" Kagome screamed out loud.

" I'm sorry I ever loved you…… I wish I can take everything back…." Kagome said as she turned around and walked back to Naraku and sat down on the floor. She looked down towards her lap, her bangs shadowing her sorrowful and vengeful face.

In the distance clapping was heard with huge amounts of Maniacal Laughter. "Well done, Wonderful work, so very very wonderful Kagome…" Naraku said out loud to piss off Inuyasha.

"Kagome has now grown up…My my. You drove her over the edge…Tsk tsk Inuyasha…" Naraku said as he came closer to Inuyasha, every step sending Inuyasha's mind over the edge.

"Naraku.." Inuyasha Whispered, Unable to comprehend what just had happen. "You bastard… such a coward… Getting other people to do your work. Especially Kagome. MY KAGOME!" Inuyasha Screamed out, eyes watery, voice Full of Emotion.

"Kagome, I've always loved you. Even if I never Showed you, I've Always felt that Feeling for you. I never ever wanted you to get hurt…I know I am sometimes A Bastard and such a hard headed Half demon. I always put my interest in front instead of my friends…for that…I am sorry… but I will Win you back! I will get you to be with me once again! Kikyou…I was holding on to something that was gone already…and now…as a man…I claim you as mine!" Inuyasha Screamed out again, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. He pointed it to Naraku. "fight me!"

RR


	9. ⌂AN GOMEN NE!

Hey Hey Hey! Konni! - Ogenki Desu Ka? Well I am not going to update for awhile…I got work to do and I can't be updating all the time. But I hope you Enjoy the 8 Or something chapters for awhile..Maybe next Update will be in Two weeks….Who knows… Anyways, Please Please! REVIEW! But I hope you enjoy…

Bai Bai Boo…Ja


End file.
